


Quick Fix

by deplore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, generally just a gross fic what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two surprises on the Rakuzan starting line-up. The first is that Akashi Seijuurou is an omega. The second is that Mayuzumi Chihiro is an alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Fix

**Author's Note:**

> I am very picky about a/b/o fic due to its tendency to be weird about consent, so allow me to state that there is no intended dubcon/noncon, knotting, or impregnation. Rather, I wanted to write a fic where characters’ personalities subverted the stereotypical a/b/o categorization… but then more knb chapters came out and alpha totally does _not_ subvert Mayuzumi's personality so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Originally written for the Basketball Poet's Society OTP Battle.

In a shocking twist, Akashi Seijuurou — recently elected student council president, first year captain of the basketball team, the school administration's shining star — is not an alpha, nor is he even a beta. Akashi Seijuurou is an omega, and he doesn’t bother hiding it as some omegas do, with deodorants and chemically altering scents. He is blatantly, unabashedly, and rather pridefully an omega.

The general thought around Rakuzan is something like this: _Okay, we’re a progressive sort of people here. There’s no reason that an omega_ can’t _be in a position of leadership, or hell,_ multiple _positions of leadership. He’s good at leading. That’s how meritocracy works. His body chemistry has nothing to do with that_. So in theory, everybody is more or less okay with it.

In reality, though, things are not quite that simple, especially since alphas tend to be drawn to sports teams in disproportionately high ratios. In situations where there are many alphas and relatively few omegas, the alpha’s thought pattern tends to something like _oh man, maybe if I show off and make myself look better than these other alphas, that omega will totally fall all over me?_ Sexual excitement spikes in extremely irrational quantities, and sometimes the brain finds it very difficult to counterbalance it with rationality. As a result, on the first day of group practice, one of the third year students floats a tremulous question to Akashi: “Um,” he says, “Captain Akashi. Do you think you could do something about your… smell? To bring it under control or something? It’s kind of… you know… distracting.”

The whole gym goes very quiet as Akashi turns around. “Do you think you could do something to bring your hormones under control?” he asks, very politely, and stares deliberately down at the poor guy’s crotch as if to silently accuse him of popping an inappropriate boner.

But, to be fair to the brave soul who mustered up the courage to say something, there are a lot of inappropriate boners popped during that practice.

 

 

 

 

The second surprise on the starting line-up comes when Mayuzumi is promoted. “It’s just, uh… well, when Akashi described you to us, we all thought you would be an omega,” Hayama says as they run through warm-ups. “Or maybe a beta.”

“I come from a long lineage of alphas, actually,” Mayuzumi replies dully.

“Well, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with subverting expectations,” Mibuchi tells him, “I mean, just look at Sei-chan, he’s —”

“But seriously, you’re not built like an alpha at all,” Nebuya cuts in.

Mayuzumi levels a glance in Hayama’s direction. “Oh, right. Because Hayama over there looks just like the stereotypical alpha,” he says.

“Let’s cut down on the useless chattering,” Akashi asks as he walks over, effectively cutting the conversation short. “Chihiro, help me do stretches.”

Akashi often asks Mayuzumi to do partner stretches with him, and Mayuzumi is not entirely convinced that Akashi is oblivious to what happens when an alpha and omega are in regular close contact with each other. A lot of things happen in the alpha’s endocrine system, an instinctual desire to stick his dick into things (preferably the omega) manifests, and the longer it goes on, the harder it gets to control. Things are made even worse depending on where the omega is in the heat cycle — Mayuzumi is pretty sure that Akashi takes some kind of medication to suppress his heats, but that doesn’t stop the fact that most alphas can smell it when it’s oncoming, and Akashi’s definitely is.

“Can you help me with my back next?” Akashi asks.

“Yeah,” Mayuzumi replies. He obligingly places his weight on the small of Akashi’s back, pushing down as Akashi leans forward, extending his arms as far out as they’ll reach. He is very flexible, Mayuzumi notes.

When Akashi’s done, he pulls himself back up into a standing position. “Alright, your turn,” he says.

Mayuzumi, though, shakes his head. “You’d better not,” he replies, and attempts to shuffle away.

No such luck — Akashi raises an eyebrow and grabs him by the elbow before he can escape. “Why not?” he asks. “I doubt that my assistance is subpar.”

“If you keep putting me in situations where we are constantly touching each other,” Mayuzumi says flatly, “then I will probably expend most of my mental energy fantasizing about having sex with you in graphic detail.” There is a pause, and then Mayuzumi adds: “I also want to add for the record that I can’t help it, this is kind of a biological imperative, and I am definitely not the only one on this team who has this problem.”

Akashi tilts his head back as if considering what Mayuzumi’s just said. “Alright,” he finally says, and walks away, leaving Mayuzumi to wonder what exactly is alright about all of this.

 

 

 

 

Mayuzumi is aware that one of the more questionable aspects of their hardwiring is that omegas are just as instinctively compelled to be dominated by alphas as alphas are instinctively compelled to dominate omegas. This can sometimes lead to dissonance between what a person wants and what their body wants them to do, but thankfully for society, “I couldn’t help what my dick wanted to do” is no longer accepted as a valid legal argument in situations of questionable consent. This does, however, make Mayuzumi feel a little concerned when Akashi corners him after practice.

“So, you have gotten me in the locker room after hours alone,” Mayuzumi comments, deadpan. He can come up with two reasons for why Akashi might have arranged for this to happen, one of which is violent and the other of which is — _well_. “I would really like to know why.”

“You mentioned earlier that you find it difficult to concentrate because of me,” Akashi replies contemplatively. “I have, of course, noticed that it is difficult for many people on the team to keep their heads on right when I approach certain points in the estrous cycle. Unfortunately, medication only serves to stop a full heat, and not all of the hormonal changes that lead up to it.”

“Uh-huh,” Mayuzumi says vaguely. He tries very hard to think about what was going on in the last chapter of _Log Horizon_ he read to distract himself from some uncomfortable thoughts that are forming in his head, most of which involve doing things to Akashi that would make a rut-happy dog ashamed to be in the same room with them.

“There’s another way to keep the hormones under control, though,” Akashi continues, apparently ignorant to Mayuzumi’s plight.

Mayuzumi knows the answer to this one. “Akashi, are you inviting me to have sex with you?” he asks. “Because you don’t have to give me a motivating reason for that, I already admitted I’ve thought about —”

“Do not,” Akashi cuts in, “finish that statement. Just say yes or no.”

“Yes,” Mayuzumi says, and pushes Akashi against a closed locker.

They share a few kisses, long and hard and intense, but it’s more to set the mood than anything else — this moment is about the sex, not the romance, and Mayuzumi is perfectly fine with that. They pull down each others’ athletic shorts and pull out each others’ dicks; Mayuzumi grabs Akashi’s hand and makes Akashi hold them together and jerk them both off. He knows it’s just a stereotype that omegas tend to be smaller than alphas, but Akashi really _is_ smaller than him. “Cute,” Mayuzumi mouths silently, because doesn’t want to say anything that could potentially be interpreted as offensive while Akashi’s fingernails are _that close_ to his dick.

After a few more strokes, Mayuzumi turns Akashi around, forcing his chest to the wall, and feels strangely possessed by the fact that he’s the one in control right now, that Akashi’s coming apart at his fingertips — that he’s the one making Akashi’s knees shake and chest heave. “You’re going to want lube,” he says.

“Reo’s locker, he keeps hand cream in there,” Akashi says, breathless, “and I have a condom.”

That they have to pause to work out the semantics only works the both of them up more. After peeling himself off Akashi long enough to retrieve the hand cream, Mayuzumi fumbles a little trying to get the lid off of the little container before he manages to pop it off, scooping out plenty and smearing some of it across Akashi’s asshole before sliding a finger into him. Akashi closes his eyes and groans when Mayuzumi adds another before pistoning them once or twice, experimentally. “Do you like that?” Mayuzumi asks, faintly amused.

“Yes,” Akashi murmurs. He grinds down on Mayuzumi’s fingers hard, so Mayuzumi adds another finger and curls them at the tip slightly, pressing up. Akashi groans somewhere in his throat and almost loses his balance.

Mayuzumi’s pretty sure he could finish himself off just watching Akashi fuck himself on his fingers, but he’d rather not. So Mayuzumi pulls his fingers out and lets Akashi can roll a condom onto his dick before he pushes Akashi back down, putting his weight into the small of Akashi’s back (for the second time this afternoon, he realizes in the back of his head) and against the bench. “Nervous?” Mayuzumi asks, trailing the head of his cock against Akashi’s entrance.

“Don’t ask unnecessary questions,” Akashi replies, so Mayuzumi smirks and pushes in with one smooth motion, until he’s balls-deep inside.

“I knew it,” Mayuzumi says.

Akashi tilts his head back slightly. “Knew what?” he asks.

 _That you’d look good with my dick up your ass_ , Mayuzumi thinks but doesn’t reply, taking another moment to relish the sight before he begins thrusting. He’s pretty sure Akashi tries to stop himself from making noises, but Akashi can’t quite stop himself from letting out a choked moan and Mayuzumi decides he’s determined to hear more of them.

Mayuzumi paces himself slow at first, trying different angles while he’s still got the patience to, searching for the one that makes Akashi clench his fingers tight and throw his head back, struggling to stay on his feet — and when he finds it, he grasps onto Akashi’s waist hard and thrusts faster. It’s gratifying, almost _thrilling_ to see Akashi like this, desperate and needy and base, unable to stop himself from grinding his hips into Mayuzumi, without a single bit of his usual self-control.

— But then, Mayuzumi’s no better himself, because it’s taking every last bit of mental perseverance not to give into his instincts, the voice screaming in the back of his head _make him yours, mark him, bite him, make it so he has to keep crawling back to you again and again and again_. There’s something in Akashi’s scent that’s deeply intoxicating, sharp and sweet: Mayuzumi has met plenty of omegas, and all of them smell nice, but Akashi’s is different, stronger. He buries his nose into Akashi’s shoulder, inhaling deeply into Akashi’s shirt before he angles his head just a little inward to kiss Akashi’s neck. “More,” Akashi murmurs faintly, and Mayuzumi’s so close to Akashi’s throat that he doesn’t _hear_ the tremor in Akashi’s voice so much as he _feels_ it.

Only then does Mayuzumi reach around with one of his hands to jerk Akashi off in rough, short strokes. Akashi moans and shudders, legs shaking so hard that Mayuzumi’s half-lifting him to keep him from collapsing. “Akashi,” he mutters, speaking right into Akashi’s ear, “get up for a second, let’s change positions.”

They end up with Akashi facing Mayuzumi, straddling his lap — Mayuzumi decides that he prefers Akashi on top, because he can see Akashi’s expression this way. Mayuzumi watches as Akashi lowers himself onto his dick, hands on Mayuzumi’s shoulders to balance himself. Akashi takes a moment to inhale deeply before he starts riding Mayuzumi in earnest. The pace he sets is erratic at first, but after a while it settles into a distinct rhythm and Mayuzumi is pretty sure that Akashi likes this position _a lot_ , if the pleased look on his face is anything to go by. Akashi reaches down to get himself off, and Mayuzumi adds his hand, too.

“I’m — _ah_ — I’m close,” Akashi murmurs.

Mayuzumi grips Akashi’s hips harder and leans in to brush his lips against Akashi’s ear. “Yeah, me too,” he tries to say, but instead he just _comes_ : he squeezes his eyes shut and gasps sharply, thrusts erratic and short as he rides out the aftershocks of the orgasm. Akashi’s not far after, though, come splattering against the bottom of his shirt as he groans.

The post-coital lull is heavy; Mayuzumi doesn’t want to do anything besides sit there and prop his head up on Akashi’s shoulder and breathe, or maybe do something mildly possessive like hold him tight around the waist. Akashi, though, only rests a second or two before he gets off of Mayuzumi, examining his shirt disdainfully before taking it off completely, pulling his shorts up before kneeling next to his gym bag and rummaging through it to find something else to put on.

Mayuzumi peels the condom off, wrinkling his nose a little as he ties it off. As he tidies up his presentation, he wonders vaguely if it’s alright to throw it away in a school trash can or if he should get rid of the evidence somewhere less damning. “So,” he says, finally breaking the silence. “Your problem has been taken care of, I guess.”

Akashi pulls a spare shirt on and shoves the dirtied one into his bag before looking in Mayuzumi’s direction. “Well, we shall see about that, I suppose,” he replies delicately. “Some alphas are more sensitive to changes in the omega’s estrous cycle than others. Besides, this is more of a temporary fix than a long-term solution.”

“I didn’t take you to be the type to engage in one-night stands,” Mayuzumi says dryly.

Akashi smiles his _I am objectively in every way better than you_ smile and slings his bag over his shoulder. Despite his best efforts not to, Mayuzumi is forced to marvel over how somebody can look so poised and superior despite the fact that his hair’s a mess and his face is so red and there’s probably still lotion lodged in uncomfortable places. “Well, I’m not,” Akashi replies, and walks out the door before Mayuzumi can really let the statement and all its implications sink in.


End file.
